Weirdwood Manor: Experimenting
by adventure prince
Summary: After moving in together Eugene decides to give Oliver a new experience but not in the way you might think. (No sex or anything sexual but rated T just to be safe)


It had been a long time since the crazy events at Weirdwood Manor and ever since the two's first kiss in the labyrinth of books they hadn't had much chance to spend time to together and after the events that transpired but here they were now, two young men moving in together, although prior to that Eugene had managed to convinced his family to take Oliver in and they were more than happy to do so. Oliver himself had been so overjoyed that he had almost squeezed the life out of Eugene when he gave him the tightest hug ever and it had been all the more satisfying when he saw the look on Merryll Buxley's face when she herself had received the news.

The Donalds had been nothing if not kind to Oliver, Mr. Donalds had taken a keen interest in Oliver's drawings even going so far as to call him "Picasso" as a nickname. Mrs. Donalds had been the mother that Oliver had always dreamed of, warm, compassionate and understanding. Oliver had even managed to bond with Eugene's siblings and cousins.

"Soooo…" Oliver rubbed his arm awkwardly as he stared at the new two-person bed that Eugene had just finished setting up.

"I know she's a beaut but she's nothing compared to you" Eugene grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Oliver rolled his eyes, Eugene's flirting was flattering but sometimes it was one of the things that he could do without!

"Sooooo" Eugene repeated Oliver's earlier words as he got onto the bed and folded his arms behind his head. "Are you gonna give it a try?"

Oliver hesitated before approaching the bed but before he could take the inviting spot next to Eugene he quickly recoiled away.

"Tell me, are there any…surprises you installed in that bed?" Oliver asked with a sceptical and suspicious look.

Eugene rolled his eyes and grabbed Oliver by the shirt and pulled him onto the bed, Oliver grunted as he face planted into the pillow.

"See, completely safe" Eugene chuckled as Oliver flipped himself onto his back. "I don't tinker with EVERYTHING you know"

Oliver smirked "The toaster, the TV, the oven, the microwave, the ceiling fan, your dads car, the dish washer, shall I go-" Oliver was cut off when Eugene silenced him with a kiss, whenever he did this Oliver just melted in his arms.

Once Eugene had had his fill he pulled away and gave the lightheaded artist a charismatic smile and then began to run a hand through his black hair. "Oliver" His tone was calm and surprisingly serious. "I know that you haven't had a lot of pleasant experiences in your life but…I want to change that, I want to help you gain new experiences"

Oliver smiled, he was contempt with just forgetting about his painful past and just look forward to his future with Eugene but with Eugene putting so much effort into giving him these new experiences that he didn't have the heart to say otherwise.

"Thank you, Eugene, I can't wait" He smiled.

"Why wait?" Eugene grinned as he pushed Oliver down and straddled his waist. Oliver blushed as he gazed up at the techno wizard who was now sliding his hand under Oliver's shirt and bean to slide it up, revealing his slick and smooth abdomen.

Oliver gulped softly "E-Eugene, I don't think I'm ready for…THAT just yet"

Eugene blinked and burst into laughter. "Don't worry ollie well work our way up to THAT!"

Oliver let out a relieved sigh before shivering, Eugene had placed a finger just below his belly button and began to trace the tip along the cracks and crevasses of his midsection. The young artist felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on ends as Goosebumps covered his arms and his muscles flinched and clenched as his finger ran over one of his sensitive spots.

"Well how was that?" Eugene asked when he finally pulled his finger away.

"Ask the hair's on the back of my head" Oliver said in a shaky voice his face burning.

Eugene snickered as he folded his hands behind his head "Would you believe me if I said I came up with that myself?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I would" Oliver grinned and then let out a yawn. "Time to get some sleep"

"Yes dad!" Eugene scoffed as he took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand next to his bowler hat and Pen-Dra-Gun.

"Good night Eugene!" Oliver said, rolling his eyes as he closed his eyes, the last thing he felt were the covers being pulled over him and a pair of warms arms wrapping around him.

A few days later Oliver came home with a groan and flopped himself over one of the sofa's arms.

"Rough day?" Eugene asked, looking up from his work, the tinkerer was busy with another new gadget but his lovers emotional distress came before anything else.

"Why didn't anyone tell me it was so hard to get your art submitted!" Oliver groaned loudly.

"I think that should have been obvious" Eugene muttered as he pulled Oliver off the arm and into a comfortable laying position on the couch and set Oliver's head in his lap.

"So much for being a Picasso" Oliver muttered, he managed a weak smile as Eugene ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe you should try brining a few to life, that would get them submitted" Eugene grinned.

Oliver turned his head to give the brunette a death glare "Not. Funny" He growled. All Oliver's drawings had ever done was get him into trouble and cost him several foster homes. Thankfully with a son like Eugene that caused many unforeseen problems with his gadgets they never once thought about looking Oliver's way when one of his drawings would cause trouble.

Eugene smiled softly as he lifted his lover up to straddle his lap, Oliver was still surprised at how strong Eugene had gotten over the years, it would seem that claims of intellectuals being physically inept was just a schoolyard myth. "I'm sorry Ollie"

"Hmph!" Oliver huffed as he leaned against Eugene's shoulder unaware that he had left his neck exposed.

Eugene smirked devilishly stuck his tongue out of his mouth and slid it up Oliver's neck.

Oliver shuddered as felt his head become peppered with Goosebumps and the hairs on the back of his neck prickle up just like they had done a few days ago.

"You look that Ollie?" Eugene grinned as he had Oliver pull his head away and he saw the other males bright red cheeks.

"W-What was that?!" He exclaimed, his voice frazzled.

"Aww don't you look cute!" Eugene cooed as he pinched his cheeks. "That shade of red looks good on you" He teased.

"Eugene…" Oliver growled, narrowing his eyes about to go off at his boyfriend when he felt those familiar lips press against his and he just melted, it was hard to be mad at Eugene when he did something like that.

However, Eugene had other plans in store for his unsuspecting lover, Oliver's eyes widened as he felt a foreign muscle enter his mouth and curl around his! At first, he felt disgusted! Why was Eugene putting his tongue in his mouth!? But then it struck Oliver, he had heard Eugene talking about this once and he couldn't help but feel intrigued by it.

Their tongue intertwined for a good while before they pulled away for air, both gasping as they looked into their sparkling eyes.

"Wow…" Oliver panted as he flopped down onto the couch, his cheeks flushed.

Eugene smirked, his glasses glimmering as he pushed them up his nose. "Take deep breathes Ollie or you'll pass out"

Oliver snorted between his breaths and nudged Eugene's stomach with his foot. Eugene let out a playful grunt and then grabbed Oliver's ankle.

"Eugene?" Oliver blinked and then his eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "Eugene, don't you dare!" He exclaimed as he brought up his other foot only to have it pinned by Eugene's legs. "Eugene please! You know how ticklish I am!" His pleas fell on deaf ears however as Eugene began wiggling his fingers along the bottom of his foot! "Eugene!" Oliver squealed, bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Eugene gave Oliver a quarter after a minute, while Oliver's cheeks were a cute shade of pink he did need to breath!

"Now that we've got you smiling again, how about dinner?" Eugene asked, getting to his feet and stretched out his arms and legs.

"Are you volunteering to cook?" Oliver asked, his breathing finally returning to normal.

"With my own two hands" Eugene smirked, flexing his fingers. "So lay there and relax"

"With you in the kitchen that might be difficult" Oliver smirked, earning him a playful glare from boyfriend who lent in to "Punish" him with a kiss but Oliver was sly, he ducked out of the way and before Eugene could register what was going on he felt Oliver's tongue slide up the side of his neck, sending a shiver through his body!

Oliver smirked as he brought his head up to Eugene's ear and whispered "Like that? Do a good job on dinner and you'll get more"

Eugene was in the kitchen in a flash!

Oliver chuckled as he sat back and flipped on the TV, he was surprised at how well that had worked, looks like experimenting was definitely one of Eugene's better ideas.


End file.
